


I will always be here for you

by lena_hope



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Hiryuu lives more, Shuten and Guen, Wings AU, Zeno is struggling with his powers, a bit of self-harm, mention of Abi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_hope/pseuds/lena_hope
Summary: “Why…” He whispered to himself, “why me?” Zeno blinked away some tears and lifted his wings so that he could study them. Healthy, clean, untouched by time. Abi’s silhouette flashed in front of his eyes and his brother’s blue wings carried scars after each battle they faced together.“It’s unfair…” Zeno clenched his jaw and recalled the moment Shuten had his green feathers pulled out by their enemies. They did not grow back at once. Some did but others never did.
Relationships: Hiryuu/Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	I will always be here for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZenoObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/gifts).



> This is an AU where everyone who is special has wings, especially the dragons.  
> I used a three words prompt: wings, midnight and full.  
> This idea was something I brainstormed a bit with Alia and Sunny, thank you guys <3
> 
> Happy birthday, Mal! I loveeeeeeeeeeee you!

A full moon rose on the starry sky and its pale light reached towards Zeno’s face filled with tears. The young man sighed and his lips trembled as he gazed at the wide, lonely and quiet valley. When his heart clenched, his yellow wings covered his body like a blanket and hid him from any curious eyes. Therefore, the cold ceased, but his tears did not.

“Why…” He whispered to himself, “why me?” Zeno blinked away some tears and lifted his wings so that he could study them. Healthy, clean, untouched by time. Abi’s silhouette flashed in front of his eyes and his brother’s blue wings carried scars after each battle they faced together.

“It’s unfair…” Zeno clenched his jaw and recalled the moment Shuten had his green feathers pulled out by their enemies. They did not grow back at once. Some did but others never did.

Ouryuu furrowed his eyebrows and, with a quick movement of his hand, sank his tightened fists into one of his wings. Bitting his lips and swallowing his screams, he pulled out a few yellow feathers. After he grabbed enough to fill his hand, he let go of his wing and slightly relaxed his shoulders. Opening his palm, he gazed at his prize. A sense of fulfillment lifted his chest, but that died when the feathers vanished. Zeno sighed, focusing his eyes on the spot on his wing which was empty and ugly a while ago. 

It was unharmed.

He raised his hand which hovered near his wing. Ouryuu touched it with his opened palm and the soft feathers tickled his skin. He lost his breath. 

On his mind rose the image of Guen and his extended white wings decorated with scars. Zeno had felt them once and was startled by their roughness.

“So… I’m the only one who is cursed…” He smiled bitterly as the cold entered his hands, numbing them. 

_One more time._ Zeno thought to himself and tightened his fingers around his feathers again.

“Zeno?” A concerned voice called out to him from somewhere nearby. “What are you doing here at midnight?”

Ouryuu turned his head quickly in the direction of the voice and froze when Hiryuu’s figure stepped closer and closer to him. His king did not appear in a hurry but his eyes held a dim light. No matter his pace, Hiryuu reached him at once and sat down near him, grabbing his hand and forcing Zeno to release the yellow wing.

“Your Highness! Ah! I can explain…” 

Ouryuu lost his words while his heart started racing. Then his cheeks reddened and he lowered his head.

“Forgive me if I troubled you!” 

Hiryuu smiled at him and continued holding Zeno’s hand, squeezing and warming it.

“Zeno, please don’t take out your anger on your wings.” The king’s voice seemed calm.

“Ah…”

_Does this mean he has seen everything? How could I have been so reckless?!_

“I apologize…” Zeno said with his eyes focused on the ground.

Hiryuu placed his other hand on Ouryuu’s shoulder and squeezed it.

“Your gift is special.”

“Your Highness, this is not…”

“Not true?” The moment the king completed his sentence, Zeno’s head lifted and his eyes widened.

“Each one of you has a special gift.” Hiryuu said and his smile grew. “You are a special gift in my life.”

“I…”

But no matter how hard Zeno tried, he could not find a suitable answer to those kind words. His king wore an unshakeable conviction in his eyes. 

“You can tell me about anything that bothers you.”

Zeno’s heart sank as his gaze moved to the red wings covered in scars. A few spots on his king’s wings were missing some feathers. Hiryuu’s eyes widened. His gaze softened as he pulled Zeno into an embrace and caressed his hair.

“Zeno, I am aware that I cannot erase these unsettling emotions from your heart, but I promise you that you will not have to face them alone.”

After listening to those words, Zeno buried his head into Hiryuu’s chest and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story please leave some feedback! It's always appreciated!


End file.
